diy_herbal_and_homeopathicfandomcom-20200213-history
Balms, Ointments, Creams
Balms, Ointments, Creams & Salves - What's The Difference? 11-19-2017 I was recently messaged with a question about the difference between an Herbal Oil, a Balm, an Ointment, a Cream, a Liniment, and a Salve. At first sight, all of these products appear to contain similar oil ingredients, but their technical uses are very, very different. An Herbal Oil By strict definition AN HERBAL OIL is 1. An infusion of Plant, Animal, or Mineral substances in a liquid oil base. Vegetable oils have been the historical base and continue to the present time. One of the most favorite is Olive Oil, but now others like Almond Oil, Sesame Oil and even Corn or Soy based oils are used for some applications. Some natural oils even function as a natural sun-screen. Besides vegetable oils, mineral oil, a distillation product of petroleum, especially one used as a lubricant, moisturizer, or laxative is sometimes used.. and inthe past even Turpentine and Kerosene have been used as medicinal oils. A Balm By strict definition A BALM is 1. a fragrant ointment or preparation used to heal or soothe the skin. synonyms: ointment, lotion, cream, salve, liniment, embrocation, rub, gel, emollient, unguent, balsam, moisturizer; datedpomade; archaicunction "skin balm" 2. a tree that yields a fragrant resinous substance, typically one used in medicine. A Balm is an archaic English term meaning a skin soothing substance. The term even appears in the Holy Bible and other Sacred writings. So it may be any of, or a combination of things and it may also indicate medicine for the eyes as well as the skin. Because of it's wide list in the first defination above, I do not favor the use of BALM as a clearly understood label. It could seem to apply to contradictory things. In the past "it was traditionally a medicated topical preparation to be applied to the skin. The viscosity (thickness) of a balm was somewhere between that of a lotion and a cream or ointment. However there were specific ones for lips, eyes, and sensitive genetal areas. I prefer to use one of the more specific labels below. An Ointment By strict definition An OINTMENT is 1. a smooth oily preparation that is rubbed on the skin for medicinal purposes or as a cosmetic. synonyms: lotion, cream, salve, liniment, rub, gel, balm, emollient, unguent; formal embrocation; technical humectant; proprietary Vaseline "apply the ointment twice a day" Generally An Ointment is a semisolid medicinal product consisting of 80% Oils and 20% Water to provide a barrier on the skin which prevents moisture-loss. An ointment may or may not be medicated. They are used as emollients or for the application of active ingredients (such as herbal infusions, tinctures or medications) to the skin for protective or therapeutic purposes. Ointments allow slower delivery of active ingredients as the lower percentage of water content prevents excessive evaporation. A Cream By strict definition A CREAM is 2. a thick liquid or semisolid cosmetic or medical preparation applied to the skin. "shaving cream" synonyms: lotion, ointment, moisturizer, emollient, unguent, cosmetic; salve, rub, embrocation, balm, liniment "skin creams" Generally they are a semi-solid emulsion of oil and water in approximately equal proportions together with an emulsifier whichmay be special emuslifiex wax, beeswax, or even egg yolk the ancient method. A cream penetrates the outer layer of skin. They are generally applied with ones fingers or palms. Creams create a barrier on the skin, help skin retain moisture and help to soften and smooth skin. Some Lip Balm formulations are a type of cream and may be filled into applicator tubes or put in small tins or jars. A Lotion By strict definition A LOTION is 1. a thick, smooth liquid preparation designed to be applied to the skin for medicinal or cosmetic purposes. synonyms: ointment, cream, salve, balm, rub, emollient, moisturizer, lubricant, gel, unguent, liniment, embrocation "scented hand lotion" Usually it is a less viscous mostly liquid emusion generally consisting of around 30% Oils and 70% Water that are easy to apply to either skin or regions with hair such as the underarms, scalp, and pubic areas where creams may be less appropriate for application. A Liniment By strict definition A LINIMENT is 1. a liquid or lotion, especially one made with oil, for rubbing on the body to relieve pain. A Linement actually may or may not contain oil. Frequently they are often found in an alcohol base which allows the medicinal ingredient to enter the skin while the alcohol evaporates away. Most liniments are sold to relieve pain and stiffness such as sore muscles or arthritis and are typically formulated with fast-evaporating solvents such as alcohol or counter irritants such as menthol or capsaicin. A lotion based linement requires friction and must be rubbed or massaged into the skin for proper application, while alcoholic Linements may be simply applied. Some Liniments are really creams and may come in tubes like Ben-Gay or Jars like Icy-Hot, but they share in common the elements of heating or cooling the affected area. A Salve By strict definition A SALVE is 1. an ointment used to promote healing of the skin or as protection. synonyms: ointment, cream, balm, unguent, emollient; embrocation, liniment "lip salve" A Salve is an ointment which consists of mostly oil based product and no water. They may be made in animal fat (some old recipes call for using Lard), or petrolium jelly to begin with, or made in oil that is thickened, typically with beeswax or another special wax. Generally, salves are used as an adhesive substance for application to wounds or sores or may take the place of an added bandage. Some Lip Balm formulations are a type of salve or ointment, and may be filled into applicator tubes or put in small tins or jars. SO WHILE ALL OF THESE PRODUCTS create varying levels of a barrier on the skin, the purpose of the barrier is not necessarily the same. If you are making products for distribution as a food, cosmetic, or medicinal, it is important to note that all of the above may ALSO be associated with the delivery of commercial medications or other drugs. If you are using active ingredients that fall into this category (like adding a penicillin to your ointment), your product may be regulated by the FDA as a Drug rather than a Cosmetic or Food Substance. This can create an issue if you are making claims about a product that you have not proven through proper testing and certification. The simple act of naming your product can create an issue if the end user will "imply" a specific use for the product (even if that implication is made in name only). Keep this in mind when naming your products and remember, if you can't PROVE it, you can't CLAIM it.